


November

by ritalara



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritalara/pseuds/ritalara
Summary: Its the day after Halloween and FitzSimmons wake up together after a night of very affectionate cuddling





	November

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Trick or Treat

Jemma was somewhere between sleep and waking when she heard Fitz rustle.

His mumbling sigh signaled that he was starting to come into consciousness and the corners of her mouth ticked up at the sound of his voice.

Fitz's arm was draped loosely around her still and as she started to stir she turned in to his side and burrowed gently against him.

Jemma sighed quietly as she pressed her face against him, smiling to herself, and his mumbles started to become clearer.

“Jemma.”

“Mmhmm?”

“Jemma?”

He inhaled sharply and she turned her head up, watching as his senses came to him.

“You’re here...”

She felt her heart expand in her chest.

"Is that okay?"

His eyes widened.

“Last night we...”

She could feel the tension radiating off of him and her own limbs started to freeze as she waited for his next words

“We...that... that really happened...”

She wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement but she nodded, waiting for his response as she smiled at him hopefully.

His gaze flitted across her features as he blinked away the sleep from his eyes.

“You're here...”

Jemma's smile grew wider.

“Hi.”

His eyes were shockingly blue as they peered into hers.

“Hi.”

Slowly but surely he returned the expression and as the edges sharpened around the sight in front of him, Fitz looked at Jemma like the sun had come up inside his bedroom.

She sucked in a laugh and before it could spiral out of her, his body moved of its own accord, leaning forward to kiss her. She returned his kiss quickly before pulling back and pressing her fingers to his mouth.

“I think we need to brush our teeth.”

He laughed, mouth closed, and nuzzled against the top of her head.

“Only if we can get right back in to bed,” Fitz murmured.

She was out of the room before he could move, shivering in the absence of his warmth as she moved quickly to the ensuite in her own bedroom while Fitz padded into the hallway bathroom.

“Bugger it's cold.”

His shoulders shook as he hugged himself tightly, closing the door to make his morning ministration, and minutes later she passed by on her way to the kitchen.

“Hurry and we can warm each other back up,” Jemma called, blushing at her own cheek.

Fitz grinned around his toothbrush as he ran it quickly around his gums and Jemma moved swiftly, grabbing water and more ibuprofen before she met Fitz back in his room.

He slipped into the doorway right before she did, still smiling as she handed him his share, and Fitz looked at her sincerely as they each took down their hangover cure. He landed both glasses on the bedside table before pulling her into an embrace.

“How are you feeling?”

“Not too bad - you?”

“Right as rain.”

Fitz’s arms were warm and welcoming, rubbing up her back as she snuggled into him, and Jemma nearly cooed at the comfort of his embrace. His forearms squeezed tight around her biceps and she settled in to his hold, breathing in deep as she hugged him back.

“This is nice.”

“I like being nice to you.”

She could hear the sincerity and the tease in his voice, and Jemma rested her head on his shoulder - her newest favorite spot - as she returned playfully, 

“Why don't you be nice to me in bed?”

He pulled back and eyed her with a surprised grin.

“I knew you were trying to get in my pants last night.”

Fitz’s eyes sparked and she couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face.

“That wasn't my initial intention,” she said quietly as she ran her arms around his neck, “but, I suppose, if it's a happy byproduct...” 

The ribbing glint in her eyes started to turn as she realized what she was going to say.

“..that...that wouldn't...” 

Jemma felt a shimmering heaviness settle.

“...I’d like that.”

The weight of what she’d suggested sat between them and Fitz brought a hand to her face.

She looked at him openly as his thumb moved across her cheekbone and his breathing was noisy as he searched her gaze for his own response.

He'd barely ever considered them like this before, not really...not consciously...not besides fleeting & stolen moments that felt fuzzier the longer he tried to recall. But now that they were in it he couldn't imagine ever having felt differently that he did right this moment.

“I... I'd like that too. Very much.”

He leaned down to kiss her gently and she moaned softly almost immediately, as they went towards the bed. 

Jemma’s lips took up against his, and Fitz’s hands rested comfortably on her lower back. She pressed hers against his chest as she kissed him slowly, mouth parting softly, and her tongue rediscovered his as he took her in openly.

Jemma found herself completely captured by new and growing feelings as they kissed, both in awe of what they were doing and nearly dumbfounded that they had never put two and two together like this before.

Fitz began to kiss her back more ardently and his hands splayed against her as she pressed further in to him. His gait widened as he directed them back toward the bed, and Jemma responded in kind, tongue circling his inside their mouths as she leaned backward.

He had to detach from her for a moment as they sunk back onto his mattress, and they each moved to their sides, continuing in earnest. Jemma’s hand clutched at the shoulder of his shirt as she moaned gently, their chests pressing together, and his hand grabbed back at her, holding them together. Jemma sighed vocally agan and he responded.

Soon the growing arousal between them was evident, and Fitz sucked in a breath at the first inherent thrust of her hips against his. Jemma parted her lips, kissing the side of his jaw breathlessly.

His eyes rolled closed as his attention focused on where her lips and her middle were crushed against him and Fitz felt his heart rate ascend as she began to move her mouth toward his throat.

His breathing signaled the pleasurable effect it was having on him and Jemma smiled against his skin as she continued down his neck. He smelled quite intoxicating and she knew somewhere in her mind that the chemicals thrumming through them were heightening her senses to him.

His smell, his touch, his taste.

She sucked on his collarbone as her mouth collided with it and Fitz grabbed at her waistband as he groaned pleasantly. It was Jemma's turn to be surprised as the pads of his fingertips ghosted against her, and she moaned back at him surreptitiously.

Fitz followed her unspoken direction and his hand settled just below the elastic, warm against her hip bone. She hummed back in affirmation, the warmth of his finger zipping across her body, and her hand rested against the other side of his neck, thumbing behind his ear as her tongue darted across his clavicle.

The other pulled at the collar of his shirt as she continued, and between presses of her lips to his skin she breathed out.

“Can I take this off?”

Her hand slid down the front of his shirt as her question lingered and Fitz imagined her palm on his skin as his response caught in his throat.

“Mmhmm.”

She set her mouth along his pulse point as she ran her hand up under his t-shirt and Fitz groaned in to the heavy air of his room.

Using his free hand to help her, they pushed it up his torso and he lifted both arms as she pulled it off.

Jemma was flushed and smiling as she dropped it onto the floor and he grinned back at her immediately.

She kissed him again.

Fitz tried to follow, reaching up for more, but as she pulled away her attention moved.

Her mouth was quick and eager, punctuating exclamations across his collarbone and chest. Jemma’s fingers joined in, stroking willingly over his muscles, and her own body tingled slightly at the contact.

She was focused and delighted as her fingers & her lips traveled over his skin, and shortly she moved for air, Fitz lost in the fizzing space between then. As he looked over she reached down and started to take off her pajama bottoms, and his stomach tightened.

“Is this okay?”

Jemma’s eyes were wide.

He nodded, far from capable of words.

She stilled and his gaze was locked.

Jemma smiled at him, her head settled next to his.

Fitz was still partially frozen and she forward to kiss him again.

After her patterned pajama pants made their way to the ground, she turned back into him slowly.

The sound of Fitz's breath was sharp in the room as Jemma's bare calf slid over his and she settled a hand on his chest, fingers playing over his naked collarbone as her thigh followed.

Jemma snuggled against his shoulder again and he turned his face to hers.

“Is this...are you...”

He squeezed her hand in response and pulled it farther across his stomach, breathing deep.

“It's good.”

They both rested in each other’s embrace.

“Will you tell me.... if there's anything you're uncomfortable with?”

Their gazes connected again.

“I’m...I'm good... I’m - I’m comfortable with... this. With us.”

Jemma felt the tension leave her body as the words left his mouth and she ticked her head up to offer her lips.

He kissed them sweetly.

When they parted Fitz looked down at her again.

“What would you like to do?” 

“I’d like to...kiss some more,” Jemma began, “and...” she felt her stomach tighten as she willed the rest, “touch each other...”

“I'd love to touch you.” 

His words were breathless and Jemma puffed air out of her nose.

“Not so innocent now are you?”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again firmly. 

She smiled back in to his lips, rolling in to his side as her hands moved across the expanse of his chest.

“Much warmer,” she cooed, running her foot up & down his calf.

“Your feet are still freezing,” he mumbled in to her mouth.

She laughed again, spirals of delight spilling through her, and she prodded him back.

“Guess I still need warming up,”

She kissed him quiet, sliding her tongue against his bottom lip, and Fitz's hands snaked down her lower back again as he groaned lightly into her mouth. Before he could think about it his fingers descended the roundness of her bum, and Jemma’s hips moved toward him in response.

Things felt at ease - the two of them trusting and pliant, and her toes curled into his leg while his hand brushed under her butt, cupping it delicately. Her body pitched further in to his and they partnered silently as Jemma rolled the rest of the way on top of him.

Her kisses continued as his hands skidded up and down her backside and Jemma rested her weight on his chest. Her fingers slid through his hair as she kissed him potently and Fitz pulled her against his groin as his tongue found hers in their mouths.

Jemma swayed her hips back at him and the friction sparked just as naturally as everything else had. She moaned, soft and high pitched, and Fitz groaned back in to her mouth, one hand resting on her hip, holding them together, and the other gliding warmly up her shirt.

As Fitz's palm etched across the bare skin he moaned again and Jemma kissed him slowly, pausing for a breath before she returned to his lips. His hands against her skin were exactly what she wanted and she sighed contentedly as she pillowed herself against Fitz, seeking more of him.

She knew she wanted him, to feel him, to touch him, and she knew he returned the desire...

“Can we slow down for a moment?” she asked, taking in a deep breath before kissing him softly.

Fitz stilled and nodded, blinking out of his fuzzy state.

“I'm enjoying this, very much, and I'd...I'd like to continue, and...”

The nervous pinch in her stomach made the words harder to come by.

“I'd like to...to keep kissing, and touching, and - can I take my shirt off?”

“You want to?”

His voice was incredulous and she nodded, both of them reacting slowly to the significance of her intent.

He looked at her for a moment and then Fitz began to smile as his chest filled up with affection.

“I'd like that.”

She smiled back, cheeks aching and delighted and Jemma kissed him before lifting her arms up.

“Help me?”

He nodded and rolled her shirt up from the hem, pulling as it came over her shoulders and head.

Fitz's stomach squeezed as he looked up at her - all skin and smiles and curves. She waited for a moment, blush invading her cheeks, and as his hand began to reach his hand up she took it, cupping his palm against her roundness

Fitz's eyes didn't move from hers as he weighed her in his hand, thumb brushing across her nipple with curiosity.

Jemma stared back at him, her hands gentle on his bare chest, and ran her fingers down to his stomach. The muscles there clenched and the fingers on her hip followed.

Her hand moved as his continued to explore her soft suppleness and Fitz's other hand traveled up her torso to cup the waiting breast.

His lips parted with a soft breath, tongue poking out as he concentrated, and she couldn't hold back her smile as she looked down at him. His eyes gleamed as he caught hers and his cheeks were round and his lips were softened in a grin.

"Hi." 

His hands were firmer now and she rolled her hips over him as he massaged her.

"Hi."

Fitz bit his bottom lip and sat up slowly, one arm sliding around her back as he continued to fondle her.

"You're beautiful."

"Fitz..."

She cupped a hand around his face and kissed him slowly, sweeping over his cheek and his brow as she pulled back. She sat in enjoyment of his features as his eyes bore into her.

"You're perfect."

She kissed him again lightly and draped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her.

"Perfect," she murmured.

As the fullness of her pressed back against him he moved, hands streaking across the curve of her spine. His fingers etched over the faded scar that ran up her back and he paused, hands slowing as he kissed her shoulder 

“Is this okay," he asked quietly, "- are you - is it sensitive anywhere?”

Jemma pulled back to look at him, eyes concerned, lips soft, and she shook her head.

“It's nice. Your hands. You.”

They both smiled and he kissed her, pulling her into his embrace.

His hand was warm and solid against her back and the other lingered in her hair as he kissed her more firmly. Jemma moaned lightly against his mouth and his tongue slipped between her lips, stroking over hers. She groaned again, holding him closer, and her hips began to cant slowly.

He held her tight, hands and tongue exploring as she pressed her pelvis against his, and heat embered through him as she moved against his groin. Fitz sighed, holding her mouth against his, kissing her hungrily as they started to grind against each other, and one hand slipped back around her front, holding her firmly.

"Is this okay?" he panted between kisses

"Mmmhmm"

Her fingers traveled up the back of his hair and Jemma moaned again as he tweaked her nipple.

"Fitz..."

Her head lolled back and his mouth traveled immediately, pressing sweeping kisses toward her clavicle.

"Jemma," he blessed across her skin

She slowed as she stroked a hand through his hair and as his head bowed to her breast she encouraged him. A tongue swept across her nipple and Jemma cried out his name. He sucked it into his mouth then, holding her firmly against his hardness, and she moved again, rucking against him.

She wasn't sure if the friction of their underwear between them was helping or hindering, but as hormones swirled through her she could barely think of anything but him. His hands, his lips, his tongue.

She began to oscillate, searching for more, and he held her hips firm as he released her from his mouth with a groan. His forehead rested on her chest as he looked down, watching them vie for pleasure, and Fitz breathed heavily as he began to push and pull at her hips, hands warm on her thighs.

As minutes passed he kissed her breastbone before looking up.

"Jem?"

"Should we move?"

He smiled as he nodded.

Fitz’s hands steadied her as he leaned forward, settling her on to her back, and Jemma opened her hips as he perched on his knees over top of her.

"I'd like to continue - if you would," she told him, fairly certain of his answer

His face was serious as he nodded and he leaned down on his palms, hovering his face over hers.

"Tell me what feels good, yeah?"

She felt something bloom in her chest and she nodded as she kissed him.

"Maybe we could - will you touch me?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off her and settled to one side, hand stroking immediately up and down her arm.

Her gaze settled into his as his fingers skated across her skin and Jemma felt the heat pooling across her body, bright spots mapped across her joints. 

His eyes were both scorching and soft as he fondled her breasts again and she sighed, shifting a hand over his forearm.

"Come here."

The words were quiet and demanding as she pulled him closer, neck outstretched to meet his mouth, and as soon as their lips collided again she reverberated her pleasure.

"Touch me," Jemma told him again, breath ragged as she directed his hand down her torso and towards her stomach.

Fitz replied eagerly, fingers firm as they skated over the band of her underwear.

"Like this?"

"A little lower."

They both smiled against each others mouth and he kissed her sweetly as the pads of his fingers settled against the swell of her.

She sighed again, opening her mouth to his and Fitz rolled his fingers across her peak as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Jemma moaned and her chest began to heave immediately as his hand moved, starting slow circles. She noised back again, urging him on, and he kissed her more forcefully, tongue sparking inside her mouth as his fingers began to rub at her center with fervor.

Jemma sucked in a breath, parting from him as she moaned out her pleasure and he settled his mouth quickly against her neck. She closed her eyes, head against the pillow as heat began to rise from her center, and she cupped the back of his shoulder as he continued.

"Mmm..."

Her wordless ascent continued and he pressed more firmly, sucking on her pulse point as he moved.

"Fitz..."

She gasped his name as a wave of growing pleasure hit her and he moaned, thrusting himself against her leg.

"Yes, yes, please," she urged him.

His fingers moved suddenly, dipping behind the cotton and they both reacted as his hand connected with her heat.

"Oh yes, yes!"

"God, Jemma..."

Fitz pressed against her as their mouths collided again and his tongue sought hers as he stroked her clit, lips and fingers urging her on.

Her legs splayed and she pulled him tight, digging in to the muscles of his back as she kissed him, tongue roped around his as he drove her higher.

Heat pushed through her, settling in to one bright spot where his two fingers rubbed eagerly against her peak and as soon as it hit it's crescendo she gasped again, toes curling as she cried her orgasm in to his mouth.

He stroked her through the lapping waves of her climax and Jemma released her breathe and limbs as she finished, sinking in to the mattress.

His hand moved slowly back up her body, settling on her breasts as he kissed her collarbone.

"Mmmm..."

"Yeah?"

He kissed her shoulder.

"Mmmhmm"

Jemma settled for a moment, taking a deep breath as heat simmered through her, and Fitz continued to kiss down her chest, mouth seeking her nipple.

"Is this still good?" he asked, hovering over her.

"Mmmhmm"

He smiled as he sucked her in to his mouth and groaned against her skin as his tongue rolled, hips following against her side.

He was hard and in her elated haze she smiled back to herself.

"Fitz."

He moaned a reply, pushing himself up to a better angle, and continued kisses across her chest.

"Fitz?"

He furthered his lips across her sternum before looking up.

Jemma smiled as she pulled his mouth to meet hers, and soft, adoring kisses quickly turned to impassioned and yearning ministrations.

It was she who broke them apart again, reaching for his shorts. She snuck her hand under the band, hand wrapping around his smooth hard on.

He groaned immediately and Fitz moved in to her palm.

"Jemma..."

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please..."

His voice was heavy as she began to stroke, and Jemma turned in toward him as she took him in hand.

She sucked his tongue in between her teeth as she began to stroke him in earnest, and his resulting cry sent a shock of lust through her body.

Fitz knew immediately that he was going to come undone quickly and he squeezed her in his hand as he thrust into her tightened palm. 

The two of them etched against each other as their mouths collided and their hands grasped at one another and Jemma moved quickly as she kissed him, mouth gliding against his in tandem with her movements.

When her pelvis pressed against his again, the heat set him ablaze and Fitz grunted as is culmination rushed ahead.

His mouth detached as he moaned out his pending release and Jemma swiped her thumb around his tip as she squeezed upward, coaxing him on.

“Oh Jem, Jem!”

He cried out as he piqued and Jemma kissed behind his earlobe as he went, body flush against his.

When his eyes fluttered open, he was looking up at the ceiling of his room and he registered the caress of Jemma’s hand still on him inside his shorts. He reached down to release her grip, and instinctively grabbed his t-shirt to wipe himself.

Her palm rested on his upper abdomen and she curled against his side. He let his unsullied hand rest on hers and Jemma hitched a thigh over his, both of them clad only in their underwear.

Her nose skated across his neck and he panted out his catching breath as he linked his fingers in hers and Jemma smiled as she kissed his pulse point.

“Jemma,” he breathed out.

“Fitz...”

He could hear the smile on her face and he grinned sleepily.

“Don’t leave...”

“Why would I?” she asked in earnest, squeezing his hand.

She nudged his face with her nose and he turned to face her.

“You’re right where I want you.”

Her eyes were burnt amber and the smile across her face was accentuated by her flushed cheeks.

“Is that so?”

She nodded, her other hand coming up to play with his hair.

“I think this is exactly how I’d like to wake up every morning.”

The end of her sentence was quiet and he could see the question hinting in her expression. He looked down at their fingers intertwined across his chest and he knew without a doubt he felt the same.

“I think we're gonna need a bigger bed.”


End file.
